dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
A-JAX
600px Perfil *'Nombre:' A-JAX (에이젝스) **'¿Por qué?' A-JAX (A'jax '''T'he 'G'reat) El nombre del grupo hace referencia al héroe mitológico griego AJAX, el cual se dice que ayudó a traer la victoria a los griegos durante la guerra de Troya. **'''Nombre Alternativo: '''DSP Boyz. * '''Número de miembros: 7 chicos. * Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Debut en Corea: '''2 de Junio del 2012. *'Debut en Japon:' 8 Agosto del 2012. *'Color oficial:' Azul. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' A-LIGHT. **'¿Por qué?:' Porque los fans ayudarán a A-JAX a brillar. *'Agencia: ' **'Corea: DSP Entertainment (La misma que SS501, KARA, Rainbow y Oh Jong Hyuk) **'''Japón: Universal Music Group. Carrera 'PreDebut' DSP reveló teasers el 1 de Abril del 2012 en su canal oficial de lo que parecía ser su nuevo grupo ídolo de chicos en ese tiempo los apodaban SS502 despues tuvieron el nombre provisional de DSP Boyz, '''finalmente revelaron que el grupo estaba estaba compuesto por 7 chicos y tomaría el nombre de '''A-JAX, que hace referencia al héroe mitológico griego que ayudó a traer la victoria a los griegos durante la guerra de Troya. thumb|275px Al igual que su referencia mitológica, el grupo se ha dedicado a "ser el héroe en la competencia feroz ídolo en la industria musical". Ellos tomaron la frase en Ingles''' "Hero is back"' para presentarse frente a todos. '''A-JAX ' fue protagonista de su propio reality show llamado "Making the Star- DSP Boyz", que contó con 8 episodios, donde cada miembro da su propia introducción de cada uno de los miembros y de si mismos, donde también podemos apreciar como interactuan entre ellos. A-JAX se presentaron como taloneros de KARA en Karasia, que tomo lugar en la Super Arena de Saitama el 26 y 27 de Mayo del 2012 con las canciones "Never Let Go" y "ONE 4 U", siendo la primera vez que interpretaban estos temas en vivo. Su canción "Never Let Go" consiguió posicionarse en el top 10 de un lista importante de música surcoreana, sin ser su debut oficial, lo que llamó mucho la atención debido a que son una de las primeras bandas de K-POP en hacer eso. Después de debutar a finales de mayo en Corea, el grupo se asoció con Universal Music para dirigirse al mercado japonés en agosto. 'Debut' El 10 de Julio de 2012, es su canal oficial A-JAX reveló el MV "HOT GAME", que tiene la participación de su superior de KARA, Nicole. El 12 de Julio de 2012, hicieron su comeback en todos los programas de música, con un estilo nuevo al feroz que se había presentado en su debut, ya que tenían una imagen fresca y más al puro freestyle. Su debut en Japón fue el 8 de agosto con su single "One 4 you", fueron muy bien recibidos en la isla nipona. El 16 de Octubre se reveló la short version de "HOT GAME" japanese version que se convierte en el 2nd Single japonés. Integrantes center|661px Los miembros son (De Izquierda a Derecha): 'YunYoung, Hyeong Kon, Jae Hyung, Seung Yub, Sung Min, Seung Jin, Hyo Jun. *Hyeong Kon (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) * Jae Hyung (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Hyo Jun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yun Young (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Sung Min (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Jin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) * Seung Yub (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *''Fate In'' tema para Vampire Flower (2014) *''Vampire Flower'' tema para Vampire Flower (2014) Reality Show *MAKING THE STAR : DSP BOYZ (2012). Programas de TV Programas y Shows: *ISAC (2014). *Night Time Restaurant (2013). *A-jax´s Snake Parenting Diary (2013). *Weekly Idol junto a 2EYES (2013). *After School Club (2013). *ISAC (2013). *13.09.07: MBC Sebakwi (Hyeongkon) *13.09.03: MBC Idol Sports Championships (Hyeongkon, Jaehyung, Seungyeop) *13.08.20: Weekly Idol Recording *13.07.31: KBS Vitamin (Jaehyung, Seungyeop) *13.07.28 KBS 1000 Song Challenge (Hyeongkon, Hyojun, Sungmin) *13.07.20 Star King (Jaehyung, Seungyeop) *13.07.20 Sebakwi (Hyeongkon, Seungjin) *13.07.14 Dream Team (Hyeongkon) *13.07.13 Star King (Jaehyung, Seungyeop) *13.03.10 Dream Team (Hyeongkon) *13.03.07 켠김에 왕까지 *13.03.03 Dream Team at Suwon (Hyeongkon) *13.02.07 Dream Team (Hyeongkon, Seungyeop) *13.01.28 Idol Sports Championship (Jaehyung) *13.01.27 Dream Team at Hanshin University (Hyeongkon) *13.01.06 Dream Team at Doowoon University of Techonology (All except Sungmin) *12.12.16 1000 Song Challenge (Hyeongkon, Sungmin, Hyojun) *12.11.22 Channel A Open Studio *12.10.21 Dream Team at Cheongshim Pyeonghwa World Center (Hyeongkon) *12.09.02 Dream Team ouside KBS Hall Yeouido (Hyeongkon) *12.09.02 1000 Song Challenge (Hyeongkon, Sungmin) Entrevistas: *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Jaehyung) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Hyo Jun) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Sung MIn) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Hyeong Kon) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Seung Jin) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Seung Yub) *13.03.19: Tick Talk (Yun Young) *13.04.15: Gurupop (A-jax) Programas de Radio *13.11.12: Arirang Radio Super K-POP *13.07.28: SBS Radio Youngstreet *13.07.21: Shindong’s ShimShimTaPa Radio *13.05.10: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Hyeongkon) *13.05.03: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Hyeongkon) *12.12.21: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Hyeongkon & Seung Yub) *12.11.28: Shindong´s ShimShimTaPa Radio (D-Unit & A-jax) *12.07.12: SBS Radio Youngstreet Tours Conciertos Participativos: *14.02.02: DKFC 2 *13.10.27: Vizit Korea Showcase in Singapore *13.10.06: Gyeongju Hallyu Dream Concert (Gyeongju Citizens’ Stadium) *13.09.01: Incheon Korean Music Wave *13.08.03: MNET M Super Concert *13.06.02:SGC Super Live Concert in Japan *13.04.19: Suncheon Bay Garden Expo *13.03.15: Korean Musi Wave in Bangkok *13.01.05: Lotte World Performance *12.12.31: MBC Gayo Daejejeon *12.10.22: Monday Fashion Week Dominic’s Way S/S collection *12.10.08: Sigma Festival 2012 Okinawa *12.10.04: 2012 Hallyu Dream Concert *12.10.02: MCD in Thailand Festivales: *13.10.11: Chinese Exchange Students Festival *13.10.03: Cheongweon Life Festival *13.09.14: Sigma Festival in Tokyo *13.05.15: SOPA K-POP Youth Festival *13.08.24: Pyeongtaek Rock Festival *12.12.23: Pyeongtaek Rock Festival *12.09.22: K-POP Cover Dance Festival *12.07.30: Expo 2012 YEOSU KOREA Pop Festival *12.07.23: Music Core: Ulsan Summer Festival Curiosidades *El MV de "Never Let Go", que contaba con la participación de su superior Ha ra de KARA, llegó al TOP 10 en las listas, sin ser este su debut oficial ni su canción principal. *Al principio se dijo que se iba a llamar SS502 ya que era la nueva banda se chicos que sacaba DSP y ellos aseguraron que continuaría con el éxito que SS501 había conseguido incluso de llegar a ser considerados reyes igual que ellos, pero debido a la oposición de las fans de SS501, se decidió cambiar el nombre. *Siempre se han considerado los dongsaengs de SS501 y quieren seguir sus pasos. * Después de su debut con "Never Let Go + ONE 4 U", el movimiento 'back down' de este último fue sustituido por una caída simple, ya que fue considerado peligroso por su compañía. (el 'back down' consite en caer sobre la espalda en posición vertical, manteniendo el cuerpo recto, sin ningún dispositivo de seguridad. El primero en realizar esta coreografía fue Kim Jae Duc del grupo Sechs Kies, sunbae de A-JAX, en los últimos años 90). * A-JAX hizo un recorrido por Corea al que nombraron "National School Tour Fan Service" 'visitando escuelas secundarias, siendo este la primera vez que los chicos de A-JAX convivían con las y los fans. *Los miembros revelaron que la coreografía de "'HOT GAME", la aprendieron en solo 2 días, siendo un poco problemático porque aun no se acoplaban bien a esta y tuvieron que ensayar sin descanso incluso el día de la filmación del MV. *El fanmeeting realizado el 8 de Julio del 2012 en Busan tuvo gran acogida por sus fans, trayendo consigo muchas alegrías y locas aventuras. *Son la versión masculina de Rainbow. *A-JAX son conocidos como los dongsaengs de KARA, lo que motiva a los chicos a querer ser mejores cada día para que todos en la compañía se sientan orgullosos. *La canción "2MYX" fue compuesta por el mismo autor que hizo "Run Devil Run" de Girls' Generation, Y se dice que es la contestación a esta. Otros dicen que es un homenaje al rey del pop MICHAEL JACKSON, pues el baile y el ritmo de la canción tiene un cierto parecido al estilo. No se sabe si es un homenaje pero Seungjin dijo que en esta (2MYX) hubo influencia de Michael. *Para el comeback de "2MYX", los miembros se ha vuelto más atractivos y han madurado en estos 6 meses de carrera. *En este año (2013) hicieron una breve presentación en el primer concierto en solitario de Kim Hyung Jun en Corea el maknae de la exitosa banda y de la misma empresa que ellos SS501. Él dijo a sus fans que debían quererlos y apoyarlos pero no tanto como a él, entre risas de él y sus fans. *''"''Insane" contó con la participación de sus compañeras de agencia Hyun Young y Jaekyung (Rainbow). *YunYoung no participó en las presentaciones de "Insane" debido a problemas de salud. *El vídeo de "Snake" cuenta con la participación de Woori de Rainbow. *En el MV de "Snake" no participaron ni YunYoung, ya que aún tenía problemas de salud, ni Sungmin debido a su pierna lesionada. *Participaron en el concierto DSP Family Concert, el cual estuvo transmitido en 40 estadios y fue un lleno total y tuvieron una colaboración especial con Rainbow, Sechskies, Park Jungmin y Oh Jong Hyuk. *El dia 05 de abril del 2014 se mando un comunicado atravez de A-jax101 el fanpage mas fuerte del grupo donde por una fuente fidedigna la sub unidad seria cancelada y no se sabe para cuando hagan su regreso. *Los miembros Jaehyung, Hyeong Kon, Seung Yub y Hyo Jun fueron escogidos para actuar en la adaptación de la novela "Vampire Flower". Esta fue emitida on-line a través de Naver y consiguió 1 millón de visitas y que fuera #1 en busquedas en Naver el día de emisión de su primer capítulo. * Kang Byung Hun de A-PRINCE y Oh Sung Jong de SPEED formaron parte del grupo en su pre-debut. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial Corea *Sitio Oficial Universal Japón * Facebook Oficial * Cafe Daum * Youtube Oficial * Weibo Oficial * Youku Oficial Twitter: * Twitter Oficial Hyeong Kon * Twitter Oficial Jae Hyung * Twitter Oficial Hyo Yun * Twitter Oficial Sung Min * Twitter Oficial Yun Young * Twitter Oficial Seung Jin * Twitter Oficial Seung Yub * Twitter Oficial A-JAX Twitter Predebut: * Twitter Pre-debut Hyeong Kon * Twitter Pre debut Jae Hyung * Twitter Pre-debut Yun Young (Bloqueado) * Twitter Pre-debut Hyo Jun (Suspendida) * Twitter Pre-debut Seung Yub * Twitter Pre-debut Kiwoon * Twitter Pre-debut Taewook * Twitter Pre-debut SungJong * Twitter Pre-debut JungHee Google+: * Google Plus Hyeong Kon * Google Plus Jae Hyung * Google Plus Hyo Yun * Google Plus Sung Min * Google Plus Yun Young * Google Plus Seung Jin * Google Plus Seung Yub * Google Plus A-JAX Galeria 522106_160969427362857_151960704930396_212451_780438098_n.jpg F3621d5d470b5e3e3144b596d4378125 large.jpg DSP_Boyz_official_name_revealed_to_be_A_JAX__24042012023302.jpg A_JAX_releases_2nd_teaser_featuring_Goo_Hara_10052012075328.jpg DSPBOYZ.png Tumblr m3bznwYVHk1rov98to1 500.png 2012530142540.JPG 2012530142632.JPG 2948863175 7HRzBAef 5U0A1369.jpg 305572_299307663522006_1736832604_n.png 560824_299307643522008_1992198881_n.png 46412_299307570188682_286141357_n.png A-JAX-seungjin-32498711-1024-768.jpg 1016819 235921416532489 1933708873 n.jpg Gv6l (1).jpg a-jax-snake.jpg Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|295 px|A-JAX - Never Let Gothumb|right|295 px|A-JAX - One 4 U 'Japon' thumb|left|295px|A-JAX - One 4 U (Japanese Ver)thumb|right|295 px|A-JAX - Hot Game (Japanese Ver) Categoría:DSP Media Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:Universal Music